OC and Tails Q&As
by shounwestenfauxe
Summary: Want to ask a question involving tails or me? The answers will be here for you. please keep all questions rated T or under.
1. Chapter 1

Hello my name is shoun westen fauxe and I want to answer any questions that involve me in my Q & A. Send me a question in the form of a review, and I will answer back as soon as I can. I will tell you this much right now. I am 20 years old, my breed is a fox/coyote mix, my fur is black and green, and my eyes are red. I also invited tails to join in on answering some questions for you fans. This is shoun saying see you soon. (I almost forgot, I do not own sonic in any shape or form. The ideas and character I made are mine. I will work on making a real story soon!)


	2. Fist list of answers

(I still do not own sonic in any shape or form) And now to answer questions! -

Tails: To answer your first question jakeroo123 I do not mind much because I once was in love with a robot that looked a real vixen. The robot was given the job of trying to put me in the robotasizer (I think I spelled that right.) I also do not know Sonic's full name. He will never say, but I do know that he was not surprised to meet Mario. He loves to meet new faces, and find out what they are like.

Shoun: Um, I would love to answer your question N. Harmonik but I wish you would put a little more detail into your question. Are you asking why I am letting anyone leave a review? If so then all I can say is that I think everybody should have a chance to ask questions, and Fanfiction does not seem to mind. I don't think it should be limited to just people who signed up for Fanfiction.

Tails: I will answer your question john. This year I will be at my workshop making new shoes for Shadow. He asked me to, and he also said he would pay me to do so.

Shoun: I will be staying home enjoying my birthday. Having my birthday the day before Christmas is ok I guess. (By the way I will not be updating this again until after Christmas break.)

Tails: We will invite other friends of ours if we get more reviews. Sonic and Shadow said they would love to join us if this becomes popular.

Both: Well until next time happy holidays.

Tails: Um, Shoun where is the bathroom?

Shoun: There is no bathroom here.

Tails: Aw, men are you serious! [Rushes out the door]

Shoun: well I guess this is bye for now.


	3. New rules

Hey guys I finally got a chance to update. (I do not own sonic in any shape or form.)-

Tails: OK I will answer your questions. I don't know if Knuckles would know Sonic's full name, but I do wonder why Sonic keeps his name a secret. The last nightmare was about seeing my parents, and then Eggman stole them from me & kept them imprisoned forever.

Shoun: Well I will say that in the past I fell in love with this feline, but I never got to tell her how I felt. (I am writing a story that will detail why.) Anyways after that I never really became close to anyone else. About the gender thing, did I forget to put it in my profile? If so then I should tell you I am a male fox/coyote. (By the way guys I would like to ask if everyone would only review for questions, I had many people say that FanFiction does not like it when I receive PMs for some reason, thanks.) I do not know much about Mephilise but I do know how I came to be. My father was from the little planet, you know that little moon that orbits Mobius. My mother is from the other side of Mobius than were Sonic and Tails live.- OK time for notes. I was told the only way I would be able to keep this story is that I don't take questions from PMs, and that I do not mention who sent the questions. I also want to say that I'm working on a oneshot story so that people can read something other than this. Well today is Friday, that means I can't update till after the weekend. Thanks for the questions and if I am not forgetting anything else then I guess this is bye for now. (Hey this is my biggest chapter yet, that's good progress.)


	4. The waiting will have to continue

**Hey guys sorry for the wait, but I was busy. I want to let you know that I'm setting this aside for a while because I want to work on my other projects. Sorry for the inconvenience that this may cause, but I will still read any reviews that you leave. (By the way, I was wrong when I asked for no PMs. Because I thought fanfiction was not displaying my email so I wouldn't be able to receive a PM.) As soon as I finish the one-shot and the other story I will put them in fanfiction. Thanks for reviewing this, and I will practice writing in story format so that this will be better. (I do not own Sonic!) I guess this is bye for now.**


End file.
